No tiene caso sufrir
by Mago
Summary: Una pareja imposible, pero aun asi se conocieron, y permaneceran unidos. No importa cual sea su pareja... Inspirado en el "Vuelo de las Palomas"...TT...toy de regreso!
1. 1

**_"No Tiene Caso Sufrir"_**

**_Capitulo 1: Relatado por Tomoyo_**

2:45…

2:48…

2:50…

¿Acaso las clases jamás terminarían?

3:00

Por fin.

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Levante mi mochila y salí del salón. Tenía prisa. El estaba en la salida. Escuche a Sakura llamar mi nombre, pero no voltee. Solo quería verlo. Prácticamente estaba corriendo para llegar al final de lo que parecía un interminable pasillo. Abrí las puertas de vidrio y un viento helado me envolvió haciéndome recordar que era invierno.

Pero no importaba. Se veía tan bien.

Deje de respirar por unos momentos mientras absorbía la escena. Su cuerpo delgado pero con anchos hombros, mostrando que era un atleta, y su cabello castaño suavemente alterado por el viento que soplaba hacían un contraste perfecto contra el carro rojo en el cual estaba recargado.

Su corbata estada aflojada, dándole un aire de relajamiento. El saco de su uniforme no estaba a la vista.

_Probablemente dentro del carro, _pensé.

Disfrute de aquellos instantes, observándolo. Se veía tan cómodo. Yo solo tenía ganas de correr a sus brazos y acomodarme ahí. Suspire.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba. Me vio, y con un movimiento casual y ligero de sus dedos, me saludó.

Me sonroje profundamente. No lo pude evitar. Se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo.

Que vergüenza. El estaba dirigiéndose a mi cuando su novia llego y lo abrazó.

--"¡Nakuru!" Su exclamación estaba llena de sorpresa y jubilo.

Tengo que admitirlo. Me dolió. No era necesario ver más. Eso era suficiente. Di la media vuelta y me marche con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Llorando por que tenía novia! Me decepcionaba a mi misma. Yo jamás había llorado por cosas así. Pero esto era diferente.

Por fin entendía a Sakura cuando lloraba por Li. Ya sabía lo que eran… ¿celos? 

¿_Que esperabas? Míralo, es demasiado para ti._

Llegue a mi casa, deje caer las cosas al piso y me tire en la cama. Necesitaba estar sola. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando lo veía?

El corazón me latía mas fuerte cada que pensaba en el. Pero terminaba hecha añicos cuando lo veía con su novia, feliz.

_Eres una tonta. Deja esto por la paz. ¿Por qué te torturas? _

Esas eran las palabras que yo me había repetido una y otra vez. Pero no tenia caso. Razón ya no estaba en mí, me había dado por caso perdido. Yo estaba enamorada.

Me desperté a la luz del débil sol entrando por las puertas del balcón que estaban cubiertas de nieve… que seguía cayendo delicadamente bañando mí mañana con pureza.

Me voltee para verme al espejo. Ojos rojos é hinchados por el llanto fueron los que me voltearon a ver. Me pasé el cepillo por el cabello. Lo recogí.

Me tenía que acostumbrar a la idea que lo nuestro no podía ser. Es mas…lo peor era que ni siquiera había un 'lo nuestro'. No había nada. _Finito._

Me puse unos pantalones negros, y una blusa blanca. Me fui a lavar la cara al baño…las lagrimas que había derramado la noche anterior habían dejado su huella impregnada no solo en mi cara, sino también en mi corazón.

Iba a ver a Sakura. Aunque eso significara tener que verlo a el.


	2. 2

Capitulo 2: Relatado por Touya.

--"¡Yo abro!" Grité cuando escuche que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré cara a cara con el rostro de un ángel.

Tomoyo Daidouji había venido de visita.

Su pelo estaba recogido, se le veía bien así, salpicado ligeramente con copos de nieve. Su tez blanca conjugaba a la perfección con sus profundos ojos violetas. En sus mejillas había un toque del color rosado. ¡Estaba ruborizada!

La invite a pasar algo mas que sorprendido.

Caminó hacia el sofá con paso firme pero delicado, una gracia felina, una gracia que solo ella podría portar.

Sus hombros se elevaron, como si estuviera suspirando. La tensión casi se podía palpar. Fruncí el entrecejo. No podía soportar ver a un ángel tan triste.

--"Siéntate, enseguida viene Sakura." Dije, algo ansioso.

--"Si, gracias." El tono de frialdad era imposible de ignorar. ¿Tomoyo estaba enojada?

--"¿Tomoyo?" La voz de Sakura se escucho del otro lado de la puerta que yo estaba a punto de abrir. Inmediatamente, el rostro de Tomoyo se ilumino. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

El monstruo entro a la sala, radiante como siempre.

--"¿Estabas hablando con Touya?" El rostro de Tomoyo, que segundos antes habia estado a punto de esbozar una sonrisa, se congelo en una expresión desagradable.

--"Eh…si…bueno, algo así."

--"No. Tomoyo y yo no hablamos. No me diste ni siquiera tiempo para saludarla correctamente." Me regrese para saludarla de beso, como últimamente se había vuelto mi costumbre.

Aunque Daidouji volteó hacia el otro lado después del saludo, no pudo ocultar que se había ruborizado. Sonreí una sonrisa traviesa. Me despedí a duras penas del monstruo y de Daidouji, y me fui a la casa de Nakuru.

Pero no me podía quitar la imagen de Tomoyo sonrojándose y las sombras acentuándose en sus facciones, haciéndola lucir mas como un ángel caído del cielo.  


	3. 3

Capitulo 3: Relatado por Sakura

Créanme, cuando entre a ese cuarto, se me fue el aire.

Alguien ahí estaba enojado. Y no era exactamente Touya. Tomoyo se mostraba algo nerviosa.

El rubor que cubrió su rostro cuando Touya se despidió de ella había sido profundo.

Decidí ignorarlo nuevamente. Aunque no podría seguir ignorando el hecho de que Tomoyo corría para ver a Touya cada que el timbre tocara por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Touya se fue, sentí como el aire se relajaba. Algo estaba sucediendo, o mi imaginación había volado demasiado alto. Ninguna de las opciones me agradaba.

Comencé a hablar con Tomoyo sobre cosas triviales, sin sentido. De repente todo era como antes. Y todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron. La ligereza de las palabras de Tomoyo me convencieron de que no había nada malo…

Invite a Tomoyo para que se quedara a dormir, pero esta vez batalle más de la costumbre para convencerla.

--"Vamos Tomoyo, hace mucho que no hacemos esto, en realidad lo extraño, por favor, si?" Puse mi mejor cara de perrito triste, y por fin, poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en los labios de Tomoyo.

--"Esta bien. Solo deja hablarle a mi mamá y convencerla."

--"Esta bien, pe…" Yo misma me interrumpí cuando bostecé. Llevábamos hablando más de la mitad de la noche.

--"Moshi moshi? Madre…yo solo queria saber si me podria quedar en casa de los Kinomoto…?"

Tomoyo ya había terminado de hablar con su mamá, así es que subimos y entramos a mi cuarto. Kero estaba roncando en su cajón, y nosotros, entre risitas lo grabamos con la cámara que Tomoyo me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Bajamos nuevamente de puntitas las escaleras y atacamos la cocina. Jugos, sodas, palomitas, dulces, pastel…todo. No te imaginas que tan divertido puede ser ordenar pizza a las tres de la mañana a una tienda que esta abierta las 24 horas.

Saqueamos completamente el refrigerador. Me reí al imaginar la cara que Touya pondría en unas horas cuando viera el refrigerador vacío. Subimos las escaleras con más ruido esta vez, y nos acomodamos en mi cuarto. Era genial. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba. A las 3:30 escuchamos a mi hermano llegar. Tomoyo en esos momentos se quedo misteriosamente callada. Después de eso continuamos hablando. Y por casualidad salio el tema de mi hermano. Para mi sorpresa, fue Tomoyo quien inició la plática.

--"En serio tu hermano y Nakuru hacen muy bonita pareja." La forma en la que lo dijo me hizo sentir que en realidad no estaba hablando en serio.

--"Nakuru me agrada, pero no creo que sea la indicada para el."

--"¿Entonces quien?" Tomoyo preguntó, muy callada.

--"No lo se, pero debería de ser alguien tranquila y seria, pero no a la exageración. Que lo entienda y que lo apoye. Y que sobre todo, lo quiera." En respuesta, solo recibí un suspiró. Mejor decidí cambiar de tema.

--"¿Qué pasaría si Kero se levantara?" Fue entonces que algo extraño sucedió. Una idea traviesa se le ocurrió a Tomoyo.

--"Y si…" Yo no me iba a quedar atrás. La ayude en su idea.

Yo iba a invocar a la carta Ilusión, Tomoyo, muy asustada, iba a despertar a Kero. Y Kero, lo que iba a ver era un fantasma. Mientras yo iba a estar detrás de Ilusión con la cámara. Se que no suena como la gran cosa, pero Kero le tiene pavor a los fantasmas. A la mitad de la noche. Tomoyo desesperada y asustada. Yo 'desaparecida´. Kero se la iba a tener que creer. Rápidamente invoque a Ilusión y la puse a trabajar. Ahora el espíritu aventurero de las cartas me iba a ayudar en vez de causarme problemas. Dentro de poco escuche a Tomoyo decir en un desesperado susurro.

--"¡Kero…Kero…despierta! ¡Sakura esta desaparecida, y hay ruidos extraños en el balcón!" Se escucho un,

--"¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?" muy soñoliento de parte de Kero. Pero por fin Tomoyo logró llevarlo al balcón.

--"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

¡Como me reí! Todavía estábamos riendo cuando una luz se encendió y Touya entró a mi cuarto. No tenia camisa, solo traía unos pantalones cortos. Comencé a dar una explicación, pero al ver que Touya no me estaba prestando atención, me callé. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde el tenía la suya. Era Tomoyo. Estaba de un color rojo, al igual que mi hermano. Entonces fue que recordé que Touya no tenía ni camisa, ni idea de que Tomoyo estaba aquí. 


	4. 4

**NA: Bien...primero que nada...quiero agradecer a Seida-310 por ser mi primer (y unica ¬¬) Reviewer!!! Shika, si estas leyendo esto, mil gracias!!! Mushios besos y kudos to you!!!! Espero que alguien lea esto...**

> Capitulo 4: A través de los ojos de Touya
> 
> Se veía tan bien. Su cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía una blusa desmangada que combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Sentí como mi cara se ponía caliente…apenas y podía creer que me estaba sonrojando frente a la mejor amiga de mi hermana…y que era muy bonita…
> 
> Fui, cerré las puertas del balcón y les dije,
> 
> --"Buenas noches"
> 
> Apagué la luz y me retiré. Por varias horas no pude dormir. Daba vueltas sin poder olvidar a esta chica… ¿Qué demonios era lo que me sucedía?
> 
> Cuando por fin me pude dormir, como media hora después escuche que las chicas bajaban las escaleras. Suspiré resignado, y me fui a dar una ducha.
> 
> Esperaba que lo de la noche anterior ya hubiera sido olvidado. Sobre todo que _Daidouji_ lo hubiera olvidado. Me puse el uniforme y bajé las escaleras. Fui recibido por un par de soñolientas chicas y el delicioso olor a café. Un objeto volador anaranjado también parecía no haber tenido muy buena noche.
> 
> --"¡Buenos días, chicas, negumi!" Dije alegremente.
> 
> Se escucho un, "no les veo nada de buenos…" desde la mesa. Yo me serví café y tome un sorbo. -. Argh…café negro.
> 
> --"¿Quién preparo el café?" pregunte, sabiendo ya la respuesta, mientras lo vaciaba por el zinc. Tomoyo ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Solo apuntó a la cabeza de Sakura que estaba boca abajo sobre la mesa.
> 
> --"Me lo imaginaba." Dije haciendo una mueca de total desagrado. --"El monstruo no sabe ni preparar un café… Y que, ¿no piensan ir a la escuela? Porque ni crean que voy a dejar que se queden aquí solo porque se les ocurrió hacer una pijamada." A eso, Sakura tenía una objeción.
> 
> Levantó su dedo con mucho esfuerzo y dijo,
> 
> --"No fue una pijamada, fue reunión. ¿Entiendes? R-E-U-N- ¿que sigue de eso? Ah si, I-O-N. Además, ¿que no tu también deberías apurarte? porque parece que no somos las únicas que vamos a llegar tarde…"
> 
> --"Pero _yo _soy mayor de edad."
> 
> --"¿Y a mi que con eso? No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que llegaras tarde onii-chan."
> 
> --"Tiene mucho que ver, porque _yo _puedo manejar. Esas son nuestras diferencias, _monstruo_." Con eso tuvo Sakura para levantar su cabeza de la mesa y ponerse a discutir conmigo.
> 
> --"¡QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!!! CUANDO VAS A…" Yo solo la ignoré, y le dije a Daidouji,
> 
> --"Si se apuran, alcanzamos a llegar temprano a la escuela. Porque no pienso irme de aquí sin ustedes dos."
> 
> Tomoyo se levantó con más facilidad que Sakura, quien tardó como una hora más para poder mirarme a los ojos.
> 
> --"Ya verás Touya…Esto no se queda así." Me dijo, con ojos que deberían de haber sido amenazantes, pero estaban demasiado rojos e hinchados por la falta de descanso. Yo no pude evitar la risotada que vino a continuación.


	5. 5

**_Capitulo 5: A través de los ojos de Tomoyo_**

--"Mamá, no puedes hacerme esto." Dije en un susurro. Un hormigueo recorrió toda mi espalda. Era dolor, pero incomprensible. Era como un grito atrapado debajo de la piel.

--"Claro que puedo. Solo mírame hacerlo." Sonomi dijo, aventando más ropa a la valija.

--"¡no puedes obligarme a irme de gira! ¡YO NO QUIERO!"

El Instituto al cual yo pertenecía iba a dar varios conciertos por toda Europa. No le había dicho nada a mi madre porque sabía que justamente esto iba a pasar, y yo no quería ir. Pero cuando le dije a la Srta. Scheling que mi madre no me había dado permiso, ella llamó a casa 'con toda la buena intención' de hacer entrar en razón a mi madre. Y ahora ella me estaba obligando a ir. Eso significaba que iba a estar ausente en Tomoeda mínimo un año.

Maldije la hora cuando me inscribí al Instituto Heatherbrook como actividad extracurricular. No iba a poder verlo…

Solo sacudí mi cabeza. El no podía circular por mi sangre. Tenia que abandonar mi cuerpo, mi mente, y mi alma. No iba a poder sobrevivir un año…sola.

Llamé a Sakura para decirle las malas noticias, y para ver si me podía ir a despedir.

--"Claro que si Tomoyo, solo que Touya tendrá que llevarme." Sakura dijo, casi disculpándose.  Hace poco le había dicho a Sakura lo que sentía por Touya. Ella se había puesto totalmente feliz, pero luego le dije que tenía que terminar.

--"Si es totalmente necesario, esta bien." Dije en un suspiro. A la vez feliz y triste por la inevitable ida de Touya. Yo lo evitaba a toda costa, pero Sakura siendo mi mejor amiga…era algo difícil de hacer.

Lágrimas fue lo que llenó mi despedida. De parte de Sakura, y por mi parte… pues hubo unas cuantas también. Touya parecía querer despedirse de mí, pero si así era, yo no le di oportunidad. Era mejor así.  Me di la vuelta y me aleje de mi mejor amiga por un tiempo, me di la vuelta y deje al amor de mi vida para siempre.

Cuando abordé el avión, fue donde probé el trago amargo. Derrame lágrimas como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. Pensé en Sakura, en Li, en Yukito…pero sobre todo pensé en Touya. De el me había enamorado. De el era el cual me había despedido en realidad.

El hotel era frió, como todo lo demás en Londres. Sí, el cuarto era hermoso en si, pero algo faltaba. El ambiente no estaba bien. Encontré unas rosas blancas sobre la cama. Las levanté y aspiré su dulce olor, mis ojos cerrados, invocando memorias que se rehusaban a ser sepultadas.

De entre mis cosas saqué mi diario y comencé a escribir. Era mi única manera de desahogar todo…

_Jueves,_

_Hoy dimos un concierto en Londres. Todo nos fue de maravilla, pero quisiera que Sakura estuviera aquí para compartir todo esto con ella. Ya van para tres años que no la veo y la extraño muchísimo. La gira siempre se alarga una semana más…Y así, las semanas se convierten en meses, y los meses se van en años. Estoy segura que no es por el éxito que hemos tenido. Madre tiene algo que ver en todo esto. Ella sabía que… Quiero regresar a Tomoeda. Extraño a todos mis amigos allá. Touya…eso jamás pudo ser…iría contra todo. O quizás no…Solo se que lo amé como nunca jamás había amado a alguien…pero el esta enterrado en el pasado…_

Escuché que la puerta se abrió, así es que rápidamente cerré mi diario y lo guardé. Naoko entró y miró las rosas que estaban a mi lado.

--"Más rosas blancas ¿eh? Como que ya se le hizo costumbre a ese tal Hiragizawa." Mi cara se puso completamente roja, y antes de que pudiera contestar, ella continuó.

--"Sales con el cada que venimos aquí a Londres." Dijo, mientras examinaba su reflejo en el espejo. "¿acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos?" dijo, mientras acomodaba un mechón fuera de lugar en su exquisito peinado. Su curiosidad me enfurecía, no era nada de su incumbencia.

--"Claro que no, solo somos muy buenos amigos desde la infancia." Dije entre dientes. Eso pareció quitarle ánimos a las preguntas metiches de Naoko.

--"Bueno, como sea. La directora me mando para decirte que empaques, regresamos a Tomoeda." Naoko se fue, no sabiendo que alegría me había causado con esa gran noticia. Si hubiera sabido que me causaba alegría, no me hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Había tomado un resentimiento muy grande porque Hiragizawa me había invitado a mí a una cita cuando por primera vez habíamos llegado a Inglaterra y no a ella. Marque el número de Eriol para cancelar la cita que teníamos. Su contestadora recibió mi alegre mensaje.

--"Solo llamaba para decirte que no voy a poder estar para nuestra cita esta noche, regreso a Tomoeda! Bueno pues, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, y espero que continuemos en contacto. Adiós."

Mi emoción no se podía ocultar. ¡Volver a ver a mis amigos! Después de esperar por tanto tiempo. Rápidamente empaque todo, no quería retrasarme. No pensaba en nada más que en Tomoeda. Y la imagen de Touya aparecía cada cinco minutos en mi mente. Mi cara se puso caliente, y estaba feliz de que Naoko no estuviera aquí viéndome. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de disolver la imagen. Touya simplemente tenía que formar un pasado, no un presente ni un futuro. El era el hermano de mi mejor amiga y nada más. Seguramente el ya estaba felizmente casado. Tal vez ni siquiera se acordaba de mí. O tal vez solo era una niña para el, no una chica que estaba por entrar a la universidad. El ya seria todo un profesionista. Suspire. Todo eso ya había pasado. El no tenía nada que ver conmigo. No me interesaba una relación amorosa. Eriol era el único chico con el que había salido en estos tres años. Escuche que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

--"Pase." La Srta. Scheling entro. Inspecciono el cuarto antes de sentarse en el sofá.

--"Parece que ha estado ocupada, Daidouji. Que bien, porque saldremos para el aeropuerto en menos de cinco minutos."

--"Si Srta. Scheling. Estoy lista, solo iba a cambiarme a ropa mas adecuada para viajar." Yo todavía traía el vestido que había usado en el concierto. Era de un color azul cielo que brillaba contra el sol. Era desmangado con la espalda totalmente descubierta. El cuello era de hamaca, haciéndome lucir más alta.

Definitivamente no eran los garmentos apropiados para bajar. Pero la directora sacudió la cabeza.

--"No hay tiempo Daidouji. Tendrás que viajar así." Estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión sobre el tema cuando se levanto y se fue.


	6. 6

**_Capitulo 6: Dicho por Touya_**

--"Touya tengo que pedirte un favor." El monstruo me dijo, sus ojos de perrito abriendo y cerrándose rápidamente, significando que era algo que tenia que ver con el coche.

--"No, no te voy a prestar el coche." Fue mi rápida respuesta.

--"¿Ay, porque no? Tengo 17 años y creo que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para manejar." Había estado practicando esos argumentos.

--"Además", añadió "es para algo importante. Tomoyo regresa hoy y su mamá salió de viaje, así es que no tiene quien la recoja." A esas noticias me quede callado. Así es que Daidouji regresaba. Al escuchar su nombre mis ojos se habían iluminado. Interesante, pero aun así, no le iba a prestar el carro a la maniática de mi hermana.

--"Olvídalo."

--"Entonces vas a ser el responsable de que Tomoyo se quede sola en el aeropuerto."

--"Creo que Daidouji sabe tomar un taxi." Ups, respuesta equivocada. Aquí es donde empezaron las amenazas.

--"Esta bien, no me prestes el carro, pero papá se va a enterar de que no fuiste exactamente a estudiar anoche a la casa de Nakuru." Sakura dijo, sabiendo que ya había ganado esta discusión.

--"Ah…eh…este…bueno" Mi cara contenía una sonrisa ridícula, y mi mano estaba en mi nuca. Pero aun así no le iba a prestar el auto al monstruo.

--"No te voy a prestar el coche, pero iré a recoger a tu amiguita."

--"¡Gracias! ¡Ay, yo sabia que podía contar contigo!"  Me dio la ligera sospecha que eso era lo que desde un principio el monstruo quería.

--"Tomoyo llega a las seis. Adiós." Me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que yo pudiera contestar, la puerta ya se había cerrado.

--"Supongo que esta bien." Pero yo ya estaba hablando solo.

**__**

**_6:00 PM. Aeropuerto de Tomoeda_**

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que esperaba con ansias la llegada de sus familiares y amistades. Yo solo me senté y levante una revista.

6:15

6:20

6:30

¿A que hora iba a llegar ese avión? Sakura me había dicho que a las seis, pero no veía a Tomo—Daidouji por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche una voz muy femenina que mando escalofríos a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

--"¿Touya?" mi nombre sonaba dulce en esa voz. Lentamente voltee. Ahí estaba parada Tomoyo, demonios, Daidouji.

Una gabardina negra cubriéndola. Sus rizos estaban sueltos, sus ojos añil brillaban con esa felicidad que yo jamás había sido capaz de enfrentar, pero que ahora me llego a su totalidad. La calidez que ella irradiaba me envolvió. Alguien que entró abrió las puertas detrás de ella. Una brisa entró, haciendo que sus cabellos bailaran. Deje de respirar. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era besarla. Reaccione a tiempo para escoltarla al carro.

No recuerdo de que hablamos en el camino, yo solo escuchaba su voz melodiosa llenando mi mente. Su risa era angelical. Estaba hechizado.


	7. 7

NA: Este...me di cuenta de un errorsito que hice al subir el fik...este...lo subi al idioma ingles...jejeje....me disculpo....aunque recibi un review que no me agrado mucho... 

> **_Capitulo 7: Dicho por Tomoyo_**
> 
> En realidad, verlo me borro cualquier duda de mi cabeza. El estaba comprometido, si no es que casado, con Nakuru.
> 
> Vaya, al menos alguien había aprovechado estos tres años para salir adelante. Traté de sonreír. Pero de repente, parecía que un peso enorme se había puesto a las extremidades de mis labios. No los podía elevar en una sonrisa. El había sido mi primer amor.
> 
> Por más lagrimas que hubiera derramara por el, lo disfrute.
> 
> Disfrute sentirme en las nubes cuando pensaba en el. Disfrute esas mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía. Disfrute fantasear con esos momentos que jamás llegarían a suceder.
> 
> Al principio trate de mostrarme indiferente, pero pronto me encontré sumergida en una platica sin sentido con el. La ligereza en mi voz y en mis labios regreso como si nunca se hubiera ido.
> 
> --"En realidad no esperaba verte tan cambiada." Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero cuando voltee a ver esos profundos ojos miel, no encontré ninguna señal de que estuviera jugando conmigo. Estábamos en su casa y me estaba quitando el abrigo, revelando mi vestido de noche. Me sentí incomoda bajo su mirada apreciativa. Al menos logre mantener mi sonrojo al mínimo.
> 
> Escuche la risilla de Touya e inmediatamente reaccione. Si hay algo que no me agrada es que se rían de mí.
> 
> --"¿De que te ríes?"
> 
> --"De tu vergüenza." Tomo mi cara entre sus manos, y nos miramos a los ojos. Me deshice completamente. Podría perderme en ellos mil veces. Tantos sentimientos que yo creía enterrados surgieron con más fuerza.
> 
> Baje la mirada. Esperaba que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Esperaba que el no se hubiera dado cuenta de que aun lo amaba.


	8. 8

**_Capitulo 8: Dicho por Touya_**

**__**

**__**

Estaba radiante. Tez blanca, ojos violetas, y labios rojos como cerezas. El vestido que traía la hacia lucir la hermosa figura que yo no esperaba ver en alguien de su edad. Los rizos que le llegaban a la cintura la última vez que la había visto, ahora le llegaban a las caderas. Sus manos eran alargadas y finas. Viéndola sonrojarse bajo mi mirada no pude evitar reír. Cuando escuchó mi risa me volteo a ver e indignada me cuestiono en la razón del porque de mi risa. No me pude contener más.

Tome su delicado rostro entre mis manos y estaba a punto de inclinarme hacia el cuando vi sus ojos. Por fin pude observar una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad era Tomoyo. A lo que estaba dentro de ese cuerpo tan fino. Tristeza, soledad, fatiga, dolor. Todos esos sentimientos predominaban en esa intensa mirada. Eso me detuvo. Bajo su mirada demasiado tarde. Yo ya sabía quien era.

--"¿Quién te ha hecho eso Tomoyo?" La respuesta fue tardía en llegar, y cuando lo hizo fue en una forma inesperada.

--"¿Quién te ha hecho eso a _ti_?" No sabía a lo que se refería. No tenia sentido. Pero en esos momentos nada tenia sentido. Mis sentimientos no estaban claros.

Lo que yo había visto era algo demasiado profundo como para entender. Era una herida que el tiempo se había negado cruelmente a sanar. La tome del brazo. Ella se detuvo junto con las manecillas del reloj. La voltee para que me volviera a ver a los ojos.

--"¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?" Ella solo sacudió su cabeza. Repetí mi pregunta inicial. "¿Quien te ha hecho eso Tomoyo?"

Se dejo caer en un sofá, su rostro entre sus manos. Sus hombros se sacudían, llorando, sollozando. Obtuvo compostura, y levanto sus ojos llorosos a los míos. Yo sabía la respuesta. Pero no estaba seguro si era una carga que yo estaría dispuesto a llevar, o tal vez que siquiera pudiera soportar.

--"Tomoyo, ¿he sido yo? ¿Por todos estos años he sido yo?" Tomoyo se levantó y salió. Afuera, la nieve se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia. Esto era el invierno.

Ella estaba corriendo. La alcance y la forcé a que me viera. Allí estábamos, empapados por la lluvia, sin nada que decir, sin la necesidad de hacerlo.

Esta vez no titubee. La bese. Con tanta fuerza y pasión como jamás lo había hecho antes. Este sentimiento no era amor. Era algo mas allá de cualquier sentimiento humano. Tenía a la mujer de mi vida frente a mí, entre de mis brazos, pero jamás la había tenido tan lejos.

No era la diferencia de edades, no era mi compromiso con Nakuru. Todas esas cosas no importaban en este extenso mundo de desolación.

Pero lo que tenía importancia era que Tomoyo y yo no éramos el uno para el otro. Esto no tenía lógica, esto iba más allá de la razón. Nos pertenecíamos, nos amábamos contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pero el destino simplemente no estaba escrito así.

El "Tomoyo y yo" no existía ni llegaría a existir. Contra mi voluntad, solté a la mujer que amaría por el resto de mi vida. Ella y yo no teníamos una vida junta por delante.


	9. 9

**_Capitulo 9: Relatado por Tomoyo_**

**__**

**__**

Un momento estaba corriendo y al siguiente, estaba entregándome en un beso con Touya. En esos instantes, el viento soplo más fuerte. La naturaleza mostró su desagrado. Nos besamos con más fuerza y supe que esa era la primera y última vez que yo tendría el amor al roce de mis labios. El lo sabía. Sentía, al igual que yo, que todo esto era una hermosa fantasía.

Que esta era la bienvenida y la despedida.

 Nuestras vidas se habían convertido en una, para jamás ser separadas. El siempre formaría mi corazón. El seria mi fuerza para existir. Pero tendríamos que aprender a dividir nuestras existencias. Teníamos que dejar ir y continuar con nuestras vidas. Esto no era amar. Esta era una obsesión que iba más allá de los límites de nuestra capacidad. No podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, pero no podíamos estar juntos. Era imposible. Estábamos desafiando a las leyes universales. Pero esto era una despedida, no lo volveríamos a hacer.

--"Tomoyo, te amo." Estábamos sin aliento. Nada existía, solo nosotros dos.

--"Touya, yo siempre te amare. No lo olvides." Pase mis dedos por sus labios. El cerró sus ojos y los besó.

Una lagrima…otra…otra…Emociones sin control.

--"Tomoyo, no te vayas, yo no puedo vivir sin ti." Su voz quebrada sigue frescamente impregnada en mi memoria.

--"Yo tampoco pero—Así tiene que ser." Dije, mis lágrimas rodando y mezclándose con nuestro desaprobatorio.

--"Esto es un castigo…" Touya dijo suspirando.

--"No tiene caso sufrir. Solo hay que dejar ir." Le conteste, intentando mantener mi voz en neutral. Pero en mis adentros se pudo escuchar las trizas de un corazón cayendo.


	10. Epilogo sniff sniff

**_Epilogo: Relatado por Touya_**

Deje ir. Eso fue lo que hice. Lo que tenía que hacer.

No se cuando empezó este sentimiento que ahora me carcome el alma. No se cuando dejo de ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana para convertirse en la maldición y bendición de mi vida. Tal vez desde el principio de los tiempos. Tal vez desde que la primera pareja conoció el amar.

Lo único que se es que lo descubrí demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde como para en realidad comprender. Esa noche lluviosa yo dejé ir. Vi como ella se alejaba de mí. Su espalda desnuda, erguida en dignidad. A la mitad de su camino volteo y me lanzo un beso. Estaba empapada, pero su delicadeza seguía presente. Su orgullo ahí, intacto. Lagrimas recorrían esas blancas mejillas.

Mi propia vida se estaba yendo. Esos ojos violeta se iban a quedar plasmados en mi mente como un recordatorio del porque la vida. El destino me había enseñado una lección muy dolorosa. Una que jamás olvidaría, porque si lo hacia estaría olvidando la razón de mi existencia. Me estaría negando a mi mismo.

Tomoyo fue y es, el vivo recuerdo de que las cosas que se quieren no siempre se obtienen, no importa que tanto lo desees. Poco después de nuestra bienvenida a la vida y despedida al amor, yo estaba enviándole una invitación a mi boda con Nakuru.

El día siguiente yo estaba abriendo mi invitación a la misa que se llevaría a cabo para unir a dos almas en santo matrimonio. Daidouji Tomoyo  y Tsukishiro Yukito.

Sonreí a las ironías de la vida. Unir su alma…no podían. Tomoyo ya estaba unida a mí.

 Ella asistió a mi boda. Traía un vestido púrpura, haciendo resaltar sus bellísimos ojos. Estaba acompañada por mi viejo amigo Yukito. Se veían bien juntos, pero en Tomoyo faltaba el brillo en sus ojos.

Después de la ceremonia ella se acerco a mí, y me susurro en el oído.

--"Je t'aime Touya. Siempre lo haré." Después, en voz alta, "Maravillosa boda, felicidades. Estoy segura que Nakuru y tu son el uno para el otro." Me dijo, el brillo momentáneamente regresando a su ser cuando jugaba. El tono de su voz, su perfecto francés me transporto de nuevo a aquella tarde lluviosa. Yo le régale una sonrisa y le conteste.

--"Je t´aime."


End file.
